


The Ultimate Sleepover

by Luna_Vulpes



Series: The Ultimate Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Board Games, Brotp, Building Friendships, Gen, Prequel, friendships, pidge's house, sleepover, the ultimate wingman, video games - Freeform, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Keith is invited to spend time at Pidge's place for a sleepover - only he's not sure why? He doesn't have many friends - he's not even looking for a friendship. He's especially not looking for a relationship. For one, he's not interested in finding any kind of love and second - he's gay and Pidge is a girl.It makes him wonder more - what exactly does Pidge have in mind for this sleepover?A Prequel to the Klance Fanfic "The Ultimate WIngman"  - See how Keith and Pidge began their strong and sassy friendship.





	The Ultimate Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  Here is the long awaited prequel no one asked for. Enjoy! - Luna

Keith stood at the door perplexed. In his hand was an overnight bag filled with clothes, his toothbrush, and some games from his collection. In the other hand was Shiro’s sleeping bag. He barely moved until he heard the honk of Shiro’s car behind him. 

“Ring the doorbell!” Shiro shouted, waiting impatiently for Keith to go inside, “Or I’ll call Matt and tell him you’re outside.” 

“No!” he shouted back and rolled his shoulders. He pressed his finger on the doorbell and waited. He hated his new adopted sibling and he hated even more how insistent he was to taking Pidge’s offer.

Small but rapid footsteps tumbled down the staircase and swung the door open, “It took you nearly ten minutes to ring the doorbell. I was about to release my trap door if you took any longer.” 

“Trap door?” Keith quickly took a step into the house, “and if you saw I was there, why didn’t you just open the door?” 

“Watching you debate coming in was by far more amusing. Come on to my bedroom. My parents aren’t home tonight.” She shut the door behind him and panic struck. He could hear the car outside drive away and he figured his only escape now would be by foot. Regardless of the facts, he kept reminding himself that in a few months he would be eighteen and that he needed to start acting like an adult.

But what exactly would a sleepover with a sixteen year old would be considered adulting? 

He followed Pidge up the steps and kept looking around the house. It was comfortable, walls painted plainly is eggshell and grays - matching literally none of the furniture which was an array of good clearly not purchased at the same time with the other pieces in mind. The walls were covered in family photos, humbling their closeness. 

When they reached the top of the steps, Matt stepped out of the restroom, “Hey Keith. Glad to see the trap door didn’t eat you.” 

Keith began to assume there really was a trap door outside and started to think about how many solicitors had been swallowed down. Even worse, he started contemplating what exactly was at the end of the trap. 

“I was just taking my time,” he replied. 

“Doing what? Creating your escape plan?” 

Keith squinted his mouth - clearly he was not good at hiding his thoughts or Matt had taken a lucky guess. 

“Well, enjoy your time. I have a party to go to with Shiro. Only one more week until we have to go back to Tampa.” 

“That’s right, you’re at Garrison University?” asked Keith. 

“Yep. And this semester we are getting an apartment together. Finally we have enough money to support us living out of the dorms. Allura is a blessing in many ways.” 

“Stop trying to get her number,” said Pidge, poking her brother’s arm, “she’s got a crush on Shiro. There is no way you’ll out - hot him.” 

“Thanks for the encouragement. Plus, I know she has the hots for Shiro. They’ve been dating for months. Why else would she move in with us?” 

“What?” Keith and Pidge shouted in unison. 

“I - he - neither of you knew?” 

“No!” 

“Well now you know.” 

They looked flabbergasted at Matt, but right before Pidge could start yelling, Keith grabbed her arm and pulled her away. “We’re not dealing with this.” 

Matt laughed and entered his room just after Pidge shouted, “I’m hacking into your livejournal! Yeah! I know you still have one!” 

“Which one is your room?” 

“That one,” Pidge pointed to the furthest room to the right. 

Keith opened the door and threw her in, “Can we get this sleepover started?” 

Pidge straightened her clothing and coughed into her hand, “Of course. Welcome to the Pidge Space. You can put your stuff over there. If you wanna change into your PJs already, the bathroom is two door down to the left.”

“What exactly are we going to do?” He examined the room, noticing a bunk bed of sorts. The ladder led up to a full size bed, but on the bottom was a couch with bookshelves set up and a TV at least 52 inches with every computer and video game console connected to it. 

“We’re going to hang out. Maybe watch some movies and play video games. I got a ton of junk food snacks for us to much on.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yeah. That’s it. Have you never been to a sleepover before?” 

“Unless you count sleeping with a bunch of foster kids in one room every night, then no.” 

“Don’t try and use the foster card on me. Go on. Get dressed.” She walked over to the small couch underneath the bed and turned on the Playstation. Keith took his bag over to the bathroom and changed, brushing his teeth in the process. 

When he returned the couch was now surrounded by bags of chips, cookies, cans of soda, and other various treats. She left enough of a space for him to sit right next to her. 

“I figured we’d start with a movie. Do you like the  _ Rocky Horror Picture Show _ ?”

“I know about the Time Warp and that is about it.”

“What? It’s a classic! Matt and I see it every Halloween.” 

“It’s not Halloween.” 

“I didn’t say I  _ only _ watch it on Halloween. You weirdo.” She pressed play on the PS4 and the music blasted out along with a set of red lips on a black backdrop. 

Keith crossed his arms and sat back, trying to get comfortable. He couldn’t really do it - something still felt off about being here. There was this air that didn’t feel right. Something about the way she sat so close to him and easily would touch is arm whenever she tried to grab his attention. 

He hadn’t really spoken with her much before this. During his years in the Shirogane home, he had met with Pidge several times. He knew a few facts: 

1) Her real name was Katie but she preferred to be called by her gamertag. 

2) Her brother is Matthew Holt. 

3) He’s best friend with Keith’s new adopted brother Shiro. 

4) She’s tiny - almost gremlin size.

5) She hates dresses. 

6) She’s great at science and math. 

7) …

There was no seven. That was the end of the list as Keith knew it, but for some reason they had nearly every class together and she insisted on sitting with him during lunch. None of it made any sense, but there she always was near him. 

Pidge danced from her seat and shouting back sometimes insulting or dirty phrases along with the movie. She barely bothered with him unless she offered a snack or tried to encourage him to sing along. 

She even did him the favor of turning on the subtitles to make it a sing-a-long of sorts. 

Nothing seemed to work and Pidge was getting impatient. “What’s got your patties all in a bunch?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“What’s going on, dummy? Are you not having fun?” 

“Yeah. Sure I am. The movie is good.” 

“Okay… then why the stupid sour face?” 

“I don’t have a sour face.” 

“Yeah… okay… liar.” She turned off the movie and went over to switch to the WiiU. Throwing Keith a controller, she started browsing her games, “Did you bring games like I asked?” 

“Yeah, a few board games and some PS4 games.” 

“Cool. For now, MarioKart or Smash Brothers?” 

“Um - Smash?” 

She placed the disc in and went right back to her seat, “I’m gonna crush you.” 

He hesitatingly got more comfortable in his seat, stretching his back and holding his controller. They picked their characters and for the first time, Keith chuckled, “Jigglypuff? Seriously?” 

“Still gonna kick your ass, Kogane.” 

“Whatever, Holt.” His competitive nature took over. Nothing else mattered except taking down the small piece of pink cotton candy on the TV screen. 

Their players kept beating the other senseless. Keith would take his character, Starfox, and launch him forward, but somehow, Pidge always seemed to dodge him. 

Match after match, Pidge defeated Keith. He kept changing his character but nothing could beat the all-mighty Jigglypuff. 

“What the fuck! How are you this good?” 

“You gotta know the sequences my friend. It’s all about the sequences.” 

They lost track of time, nearing one in the morning when they finally decided to switch to the Playstation and go back and forth playing Halo. 

Keith had to admit it - he was having fun. More fun than he had expected. 

“So, what are your plans for senior year?” he asked. 

“To graduate. I already got accepted to Garrison University. Now all I have to do is finish my final year.” 

“How did you get accepted already? You’re a junior.” 

“I helped Matt develop Shiro’s arm. They offered us both scholarships and entry for our work. Can’t turn it down. Plus their engineering department is one of the best in the nation. How about you?” 

“I’m looking into Garrison too, but I’m not sure I’ll get in.” 

“Why not? You’re in all the AP classes with me. And you’re grades do not suck.” 

“Now. They don’t suck now. My freshmen year was a complete waste of time and now I’m making up all my classes after having dropped out for a while. You know how hard it is to come back to school having dropped out?” 

“No,” she lifted her glasses knowingly, “Cause I stayed in school.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and fell back in his seat, “I’ll be lucky to get into community college.”

“How about I help you? You can come over and we can study. I’ll show you everything I know and even help you out with applications and stuff.” 

“Seriously, you would do that?” 

“Hell ya! I would love if you went to Garrison. That way, I’m not forced to be alone.” 

Alone.

He knew that feeling all too well. He patted Pidge’s back and sighed, “Thanks. I’ll take you on that offer.” 

She smiled, happy that she could be of some help. Out of nowhere, she hugged him. Her arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close, “Thanks Keith… I really like you.” 

“What?” He panicked, trying to be nice and push her away. 

He knew something felt off about this sleepover. 

“What?” she asked sitting with her head tilted, “what did I say?” 

“You like me? Pidge… I’m  - I’m sorry but I don’t like you back. I mean, you’re a great person and I’m sure you’ll make some guy happy one day but…” 

Her left eyebrow slow rose up. 

“But I can’t be with you like that. Not because you’re not a great person but because…” 

“You’re gay,” she interrupted, “yeah. I already knew that.”

“Then why did you?” 

“I like you as a friend, you dipshit.” She smacked him across the arm, “just because I’m a girl and your a boy doesn’t mean I have to like you romantically. Idiot! I like you as a friend. Hopefully best friend once I learn to love you - although you’re making that difficult.” 

He sat back confused and felt like a complete fool, “Just as friends?” 

“Yeah. I don’t have a penis, so I’m not your type and, truthfully, you aren’t witty enough to be my type.” 

“I’m slightly offended by that.” 

“And I’m offended you thought I was confessing a crush. God! We can love each other platonically!” 

“Yeah… I guess we can.” 

He felt like an idiot. The whole time he had been sitting in the room he did have the lingering fear that Pidge’s actions meant more than what they seemed. In a way, he wasn’t  wrong, only it was romance - it was true friendship. 

He smiled softly and apologetically, “Sorry… I guess I over hyped what this sleepover was all about in my head.” 

“Yeah. You did! I just wanted to finally have a friend over for a night of games and fun.”

“Wait?” He paused, “finally?” 

Pidge groaned and crossed her arms over her chest, “Yeah… I really don’t have any close friends other than my brother. Most kids in our class ignore me cause I’m the kid who skipped a grade… they can’t handle my genius.” 

Her last line came out sarcastically, but Keith could tell it was really hurtful for her to admit. “You do now,” he smiled and punched her arm, “come on. I brought some other games for us to play. A few card games.” 

Pidge beamed and went to grab a table, “We can watch conspiracy videos while we play.” 

Keith’s eyes opened wide as he shot up to his feet, “Hell yes! Oh man… do you believe in Mothman cause if you do, I have some research for you to read…” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is also a sequel coming - eventually... I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and tell me what you hope to see in the "Wingman" sequel. - Luna
> 
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
>  **FAN ART:**  
> [ranyani-arts - Chapter 12](http://paperrabbit13.tumblr.com/post/157494434990/ranyani-arts-vday-commission-for-paperrabbit13)  
> [ReynaSkyrunner - Chapter 3](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/17/4/12/5uolsvk7pj.jpg)
> 
> _**Our Fics:**_  
> [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
> [Lion’s Chain (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)  
> [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)  
> [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)  
> [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


End file.
